76th Annual Hunger Games
by Ripplerz
Summary: What if the rebellion failed? Would the Hunger Games continue? We all know the answer is yes. And they would be worse than before. Welcome to the first ever Torture Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. (Open SYOT)(Mature Themes)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Lucian Procrietz**

 **Head Gamemaker**

 **6 Months Before the 76th Hunger Games**

* * *

I watched as the design team scurried around like lab rats, brainstorming ideas for mutts and creating the arena. They were panicked and scared. After what happened to Seneca, and now Plutarch, no one wants to mess up.

I strolled up and down the rows of computers, making sure everyone was doing their job. Everyone was working, some had been for over 36 hours straight. I looked at one of the prospect's monitors.

"Prospect, what is _that_?" I asked.

"I-i-it's an arena I w-was working on."

"We already have an ar…" I stopped speaking as I took a closer look at the hologram.

My eyes widened as I watched the animation of the arena in action. This lowly prospect, with no credentials to his name, came up with this!? There's no way he could be a prospect. In fact... I stood back up and started to walk away. "Get back to work _Gamemaker_ Ritz. Design team, scratch the arena! We have a new one!"

The Gamemakers looked up in shock. "But Sir, we only have six months! We can't start a completely new arena!"

I smirked at the girl who had backtalked. "Then you better start working."

I smiled and started laughing. This is going to be so much fun!


	2. District One - Apollo Pecunia

**District One - Apollo Pecunia**

* * *

I walked down the street reveling in the stares and whispers I heard. I couldn't believe it! I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games! I felt like I was on top of the world! I realized then though that I was, or at least would be once I won.

"Oi, Apollo!" It was my best friend Vulcan. I nodded at him and kept walking as he fell in step beside me.

"Good to see you aren't too high and mighty to talk to your friends, King Apollo," he said with a mocking bow.

"Oh, shut up!" I said as I punched at him. He tried to dodge as he was standing up from the bow but I caught him right on the shoulder.

"God damn it, man! That friggen hurts!" he yelped as he clutched his arm.

"Sorry, my arm slipped! That's what you get for pissing off a district volunteer!" I joked. I laughed as he tried punching me with his injured arm and yelped again.

"Oh? And who's gonna be with ya when you're scared of the dark if you chase me off, huh?" he said pouting.

I froze. My family and Vulcan were the only ones who knew that about me. Vulcan knew how sensitive of a topic that was for him and he would still say something like that?! I glanced around trying to tell if the gawking bystanders were staring because the tribute thats going to win the Games is walking by them, or because the tribute thats scared of the dark is walking by them."That was a low blow. Not cool."

He at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed."Fine, it was, but you deserved it."

We walked toward town in silence for a few moments before Vulcan finally spoke.

"I wish I could volunteer," he said quietly.

"I'm sure you do. But hey, on the bright side you get to look forward to being the best friend of the Victor for the 76th Hunger Games!"

"True, true. I suppose this is where I tell you 'May the odds be ever in your favor'?"

"Ha! The odds are always in my favor! I'm going to crush the other tributes!"

We bantered back and forth until we reached my house. I went inside after Vulcan left and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. My father was inside doing reports for the bank.

"Where's your brother?" he asked without looking up.

I ignored the greeting, or lack of one rather, and decided to tell him the news."Ares stayed late to train a couple of the younger kids. I got chosen to volunteer though!"

"You better not embarrass me," he said after a moment.

Of course that's all he's worried about. I should've known his pride is more important than his children. I grabbed a hunk of bread and went to my room. I started thinking of the most gruesome ways to kill the other tributes. I wonder if I could tame some animals long enough to quarter someone…

It never crossed my mind for a moment that I might not come back.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back. I still need tributes for this story, but right now, top priority is District One female. Send her in through PM or review; I really don't care as long as you use my form. The tribute list and SYOT form is on my profile.**

 **Reviews and PMs are appreciated; however, flames will be given to the mutts!**

 **Peace,**

 **Ripplerz**


	3. District One - Nike Valencia

**District One - Nike Valencia**

* * *

I walked out of the academy both worried and relieved, hiding behind my long, blond hair. I knew I wasn't the best tribute. I knew I wasn't the strongest, fastest, sneakiest. Sure I was a looker and boys came after me all the time, but I wasn't even the most beautiful. And according to my father, I was downright ugly. Then again everyone was compared to my sister Venus. There was no way I would be chosen for the Games. I had average grades, could barely curl 20 lbs., and couldn't lie for shit. I was safe.

But at the same time, I wasn't. I knew my father wanted me to win the Games. I was supposed to set the example for my brothers and sisters. I was the strong one, the smart one, the beautiful one.

Except I wasn't.

I could tell my father was disappointed with me. He would always praise my siblings and ignore me.

' Victoria skipped 2 grades this year.'

' Horus was chosen as the 49th volunteer 3 years early.'

'Nike! You need to train harder! Your grades are terrible and you don't have the looks to even make it as a prostitute! If you don't win the Games you'll have nothing!'

I had nothing. I was completely worthless.

I felt tears well up in my green eyes. It wasn't fair! Why was I the only one who wasn't good at anything? I punched a nearby mailbox in anger. I cried out at the pain it caused. Glaring at the mailbox, it only served to remind her more of her life. If it had been her brother who had punched it, there wouldn't BE a mailbox. All I wanted was for my father to love me, to approve of me.

To want me.

And the only way to do that was to win the Games.

I dried my eyes on my sleeve. I had an idea, a very risky idea. I could very easily end up dead or, if not dead, ostracized for life. The more I thought about it though, the easier it was to decide.

I was entering the Games, volunteer or not.


	4. District Two - Alexander Marc

**District Two - Alexander "** **Xander** **"** **Marc**

* * *

I had just entered the academy and immediately walked over to the sparring ring. I grabbed a wooden longsword and jumped the eight feet from the balcony down to the ring. A twenty-something man with brown hair and a scruffy beard stumbled out of the trainer's break room and leaned over the balcony.

"Ya here for a match?" he drawled. I could smell the cheap alcohol from the ring.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think? I'm standing in the middle of your arena holding a longsword. What else would I be here for?"

"Okay, no need to be an ass," he said, his drawl suddenly gone as he recognized me. Apparently I can cure hangovers!"Let me go grab my sword."

"No." He looked back, eyebrow raised. "Fight me with an axe, or get someone who can."

He looked puzzled for a second but then suddenly smirked. "You really hate that girl, don't you?"

"Just do it!"

He chuckled and climbed the ladder out of the pit and entered the break room. About half a minute later, a giant of a man, easily six and a half feet tall walked out. He dropped into the ring with a wooden axe.

"You better give me a fight worth waking me up from my nap."

I smirked at him. "Don't worry, I won't beat you too easily."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, completely drenched in sweat and clutching my ribs, I walked out of the arena. I'm pretty sure that giant was still crouched on the ground, rolling in pain. I laughed. Sure he smashed my ribs, and every other bone worth noting, but I did get a rather solid hit on his junk!

When I turned onto my street, I stopped at the abandoned warehouse across from my house. I always left my work uniform in a crate there when I trained. I changed out of the academy clothes and into the uniform, stashing the training clothes in a crate. I walked across the street and went inside.

"Xander!" I heard a set of feet run down the hall. I laughed as a shaggy mop of black hair launched through the air at me. A pair of bright green eyes looked up at me as I caught my ten-year-old brother.

"Hey Dior."

"You're late! did your boss make you stay again?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, he did."

"He's so mean! You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"I'm only about thirty minutes late." Just enough time to have a match at the academy and come back, I thought silently.

"Still..." he pouted as I walked into the kitchen and started making some cheap noodles for dinner.

"Hey Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

I turned to look at him quickly. "What? Did that Magna girl hurt you? I swear I'm gonna kill her..."

"No it's not her! I keep telling you she's really nice! I'm scared about the Games though. What if you get reaped? You're eighteen! And I still don't get why you take the tesserae! we don't even need it! You have twenty-one slips!"

I didn't say anything for a minute. I couldn't tell him I was volunteering. Or that I trained in secret. Or that I took the tesserae to try and increase my odds of winning. Most of the tesserae I didn't even use; I gave it to other families! He thought my boss was making me work overtime! Hw hated the Games, but I was drawn to the Games. The allure of being the most famous person in the country and having more money than I could want... well, who wouldn't want that?

But what really drew me was the killing. The sound of a blade sliding through a body, the spray of blood from decapitation, the life fading from they're eyes as they crash to the ground.

Dior... I can't not give you the best I can do. If I can get you more food I'll get you more food, whether we need it or not. If someone hurt you, I would actually kill them. Gladly, I thought. However, I didn't say any of that. "What do you really think I can't win?"

He started crying. "But Xander, if you do win... you'll have killed someone. You won't be the same! You'll either die and I'm left alone or you kill people! And I don't want either!" Every word felt like a punch to the gut. I stood there blankly as he ran upstairs to his room.

I didn't want to do this to him, but I knew what I was going to do.

What I had to do.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I** ' **m back in business! Thanks for reading this! If any of you have tributes please send them in! I really need them!**

 **Also, thank you Radio Free Death for the reviews! Even if I don** ' **t take advice I still really appreciate it.**

 **That** ' **s all for now. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Info - Need Tributes

**What's up everyone?**

 **I really need more tributes if I'm going to continue this story. I** **'ve now gotten eleven tributes. I still need a lot more.** **If you have an OC PM me their info. I will accept reviews also, just use my form. Heck, email me! The form is on my profile. I will also put on my profile which OC's I have accepted.**

 **Ive gotten all the tributes I need in the immediate future. The first available now is D4M.**

 **11 of 24 spots taken**

 **Peace,**

 **Ripplerz**


End file.
